In certain implantable devices, flexible silicone tubing is used to provide a fluid conduit between and connect device components. One such implantable device is a multi-component inflatable penile prosthesis (IPP). In the early 1980's, spiral reinforcement was incorporated in silicone tubing for IPP to provide kink-resistance. Historically, spiral reinforced silicone tubing is fabricated by first extruding and curing an inner layer of silicone elastomer over a core material, wrapping the inner layer of silicone with spiral reinforcement, extruding and curing an outer layer of silicone elastomer over the spiral reinforced inner layer, cutting the tubing and core material to desired lengths, and separating the tubing from the core material.